Something more, Something less
by Nightstrong x3 KM
Summary: NIGHTSTAR AND HEADSTRONG'S NEW ACCOUNT Richard and Kori meet at a party and start to fall for each other but Babs won't have any of it. Can they be something more or will Babs make them something less? flames welcomed. R and R! Pairings...read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this was originally posted on my penname but Nightstar Grayson and I made another pen name for the stories we write together. So if you read the first chapter already please review again!! I ( Headstrong) will be doing the odd number chapters. Nightstar will be doing the even numbered chapters. We hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans or anything we may use in this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fourteen-year-old Rachel Roth was brushing her shoulder length dark violet hair and putting on make up for her family reunion. Her normal hair color was black but she dyed it. How she hated these stupid parties. She barely knew anyone in her family, yet they all claimed to know her. She was dreading the people who would come up to her and say how much she has grown and then pinch her cheeks. At least her two best friends would be there. Rachel had asked her mother if Kori and Gar could come since they were practically family. Her mother had said yes in an instant.

The party had already begun but Kori and Gar weren't coming for another half hour. She walked downstairs and into the backyard. She sat down on a chair just as her Mother came over.

"Rachel why don't you go over by your older cousin Richard since you both don't know anyone here. He brought his girlfriend here. She thinks he is going to ask her to move in with him," asked Rachel's mother.

"Ew Babs? I don't like her all that much. I guess I'll go over by them," Rachel replied.

"Hi Richard. Hi Babs," said Rachel as she sat down next to them.

"Hey. This party is boring. If one more person comes up and says look how much you've grown and pinches my cheek I'll punch them", said Richard as Rachel laughed at his statement. Babs still didn't respond to Rachel. Rachel didn't care she didn't like that slut anyway.

"Thankfully I've just gotten down here and no one has done it to me yet," laughed Rachel.

"This is going to be four hours of hell for us," sighed Richard.

"Yeah well my friends Kori and Gar are coming here in about half an hour."

"Is Kori that little red head?"

"Yeah."

"I've seen her around but I've never meet her before."

"I'll introduce you guys when they get here."

"What about that other guy?"

"Gar?"

"Yeah him. Is he your boyfriend," asked Richard in a teasing manner.

"No! No way in hell would he ever be," said Rachel disgusted although she did seem to have the slightest crush on him these days.

Rachel and Richard talked for about half an hour and stopped once Rachel's cell phone rang.

Rachel took her phone off of the table and answered it.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"Hey it's me Kori where are you? My brother dropped Gar and I off," said Kori.

"Oh I'm at the table all the way in the back by the pool," Rachel told Kori.

"All right bye," said Kori as she hung up the phone.

"Oh yea thanks for letting me say goodbye Kor," said Rachel.

"Are they here," asked Richard.

"Yeah. Jeez relax you don't even know them," Rachel said as she smirked.

"Yeah well I'm bored," snapped Richard.

"Oh snappy aren't we," laughed Rachel.

"You're lucky you're my cousin," mumbled Richard.

Rachel and Richard laughed at themselves.

"Hey why are you laughing I didn't hurt Gar yet," said Kori as she walked up with Gar at her side.

Kori had her long hair that ended right below her chest down and it was straight. She wore purple flip flops, with a jean skirt and gray leggings. Her t-shirt was purple and said Oh my God. Gar was wearing a green t-shirt with a pair of jeans. On his feet were Converse sneakers.

"Oh come on Kori I didn't even say anything yet", yelled Gar.

Kori and Rachel laughed.

"Guys this is my older cousin Richard Grayson," said Rachel as she pointed at Richard.

"Hey," said Richard coolly.

"Hey dude I'm Gar."

"Hey again," said Richard to Gar.

Before Richard knew it he was looking at a short red head. Although the unidentified girl was 5'2 she was still pretty short considering Richard was 6'1.

"Hey I'm Kori."

"Uh hi nice to.. uh meet you."

"Hehe yea um you to."

Bab's immediatly getting jealous interrupted them.

"Ahem I wasn't introduced yet," said Babs rudely.

"Oh yea Kori, Gar, this is Richard's weirdo girlfriend Babs," said Rachel.

"Ugh you are such a snob," said Babs.

"Uggh! Bite me," said Rachel.

Kori and Gar tried not to laugh. Richard sighed

Richard, Babs, Rachel, Gar, and Kori sat down at the table. It was Saturday and Rachel had missed school on Friday setting up for this party.

"Oh yeah Rachel in History class Miss. Williams went over to Gar and I before class started," started Kori.

"Oh I remember that she is such a freak," laughed Gar.

"Miss Williams? She's still there? And she's still not married," asked Richard.

"Yeah, she's weird", said Rachel.

"Hey I got cut off! Rachel this involves you pay attention," said Kori with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, ok continue Miss Princess," said Richard.

"Hey you've only known me for like two minutes and you're already insulting me," said Kori.

"JUST TELL THE STORY," screamed Rachel.

"Oh yeah ok. Well anyway she's like yelling at Gar and I because you were absent," said Kori.

"Yeah we got detention," snorted Gar.

"Shouldn't be anything new for you Gar," said Rachel.

Everyone started laughing except Babs, who was rolling her eyes at Kori.

"Hey Rachel did you hear Avril Lavigne's new song girlfriend", asked Kori.

"Oh my God I thought I was going to kill Kori today. All she did was sing that song the whole time I was at her house," said Gar.

"Yeah I know the song. And I have a feeling Kori's going to sing it and dance like the loser she is if the DJ plays it," sighed Rachel.

"Heck yeah! Haha yea Gar was throwing pillows and other things at me but I was still singing," laughed Kori.

"Ohh Kori I swear there's something wrong with you," sighed Rachel.

Richard laughed at the two girls. He had been looking at Kori quite a lot so far and Kori had been looking back at him and Babs wasn't too happy about that.

"Thank you Rachel you are oh so kind," said Kori.

Babs rolled her eyes once again.

Richard was having second thoughts about asking Babs to move in with him.

The DJ started to play "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, and Kori grabbed Rachel and started dancing and singing.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fuin princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

For the last part Kori was glancing back at Richard and he looked back. He was being pressured by the song to end it with Babs.

He gave in. He couldn't ask Babs to move in with him. He was falling for Kori. How could he, a seventeen year old, fall for Kori, a fourteen-year-old girl? Maybe age really doesn't matter. If Richard had been introduced to another fourteen-year-old girl he wouldn't even think about developing a crush on them. But Kori was different. She was sweet, funny, kind, and a little nutty but that's ok.

"Kori you are completely insane," laughed Gar.

"Oh yeah well.. I've got nothing," sighed Kori as she slouched in her seat.

"Figures," laughed Rachel.

"Rachel your cousin hasn't talked in a while is he ok," asked Kori as she stared at him.

"Oh uh yea sorry Kor I'm fine," said Richard as he ran a hand through his hair.

"DID YOU JUST CALL HER KOR,"screamed Babs

Kori got up and out of her seat because Babs screamed so loud. Babs and Richard got up to.

"Relax! I was just calling her her nickname," said Richard.

"Oh yea well no one told you her nickname! What do you just look at her and know everything about her? Because you seem to be doing a lot of that today!"

"Uh hehe yeah I'm going to go get something to drink," said Kori trying to escape.

"No stay," said Richard as he pulled Kori back.

"Oh so you want her to stay", yelled Babs.

"You need to relax," said Richard.

"Yeah it's getting late maybe I should go. Bye Richard," said Kori as she turned around but failed.

Babs grabbed her.

"You! You are so annoying! You're a boyfriend stealer you little slut! You aren't even out of junior high! You're fourteen! And you're trying to steal my seventeen year old boyfriend!" screamed Babs. Richard had walked away to blow off some steam. Rachel and Gar had followed.

"You better stay away from Richard," said Babs.

"I'm not trying to steal him Babs," said Kori.

"Yeah and here's something to make sure you don't," said Babs as she did the unexpected.

Babs made sure no one was looking. She grabbed Kori, covered her mouth, and pushed Kori into the pool.

Babs watched as Kori's head hit the side of the pool, and she sank to the bottom. She saw Richard in the distance and ran over to him.

"Babs this is out of control! What did you do with Kori? Is she hurt?"

"Oh I guess you could say something along the lines of that."

"Babs what did you.."

Richard was cut off by Rachel and Gar.

"KORI,"screamed Rachel and Gar.

"Richard she's in the pool she's not moving," cried Rachel.

Richard ran as fast as he could and jumped in after Kori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah hahaha a cliffy! I'm sure you aren't that happy about that now are you?

Nightstar Grayson will be doing the next chapter so please review mine! And make sure you read and review her chapter!

Thank you guys! See you in chapter three!

With love

Nightstrong


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the awesome reviews!! We totally loved them!!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans…or related to them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 2.

Richard immediately sprung into action. He ran to the edge of the pool and saw a bundle of fiery red hair. That was Kori. No doubt about it. The red hair was a dead giveaway. It had become obvious that she didn't know how to swim. Everyone gathered around while Rachel quickly went to gather some towels. Barbara, who was just shocked, stood there watching dumbstruck as her boyfriend ran to rescue some girl he practically met only just met a few seconds ago.

Richard dived into the pool with a mammoth sized splash. He quickly took a deep breath before diving down into the ten feet deep waters. Under the water, he swam toward the limb shape of her body. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up with him to the surface.

Everyone watched as his burst through the thin barrier of the pools surface. He had Kori's limb, unmoving body with him. A random girl took the unconscious girl and pulled her out of the water, then helped Richard out also. He sat on the pool edge taking deep breaths.

"Kori...Kori... wake up." Richard muttered trying to shake her awake. She did move, nor even a flinch. Rachel then came running back while Gar took the crowd outside for now and to give Kori and Richard some space. A very mad Babs stood watching the whole scene from over the other side of the pool. She then started to storm toward the two people ready to kick her boyfriend's sorry ass. Suddenly, Rachel rushed hysterically from behind her, slightly pushing her almost knocking her into the pool, heading in the same direction as Babs was heading with a stack of towels in her arms. Rachel checked Kori's breathing and pulse while Richard produced a small blue and silver cell phone from his trouser pocket and started to dial the emergency number.

"Give me that phone!" A very raged Babs insisted while grabbing the blue and silver cell phone from Richard's hand. It was his brand new phone he had gotten for his birthday, which just went by.

"What do you think your doing?" Richard demanded, ready to stand up and take the back from her. He really did not have this time to play little games with his girlfriend. He needed to help Kori now, and if he did not hurry it might even be too late for her.

"Give me-" He started to say.

"No its mine-" She abruptly interrupted him.

Suddenly, she accidentally slipped from the water on the ground, then bumped into a chair next to her, thus, knocking the blue and silver cell phone from her grasp. It sailed through the air before landing with a plop into the deep end of the pool.

Babs glanced from the spot where the cell phone had landed and back to Richard, then pool and back. She couldn't take it anymore. With a sigh, she turned away from him, and headed to the main entrance where everyone was lingering like nothing happened.

"Richard," Rachel's voice sounded, tearing his sight from Bab's wake. "She's not breathing and she has a very slow pulse." She looked down at the redhead before speaking again. "You're going to have to do CPR on her. It's the only way to save her life." Rachel slowly got to her feet. Tears that were threaded to fall. She did not want to lose her best friend. She was the only one who understood her. Seeing Rachel at this stage, Richard couldn't stand it. He nodded before slowly kneeling down next to her limb body. He slowly yet gently pressed his lips on hers and began to blow air into her mouth. Right when their lips touch he felt a light static. It was like they write in those books when people kiss. It wasn't really like a kiss. He didn't really have the time to enjoy it. It was kind of hard when you're trying to save someone's life and kind of still want to enjoy the moment while you are rushed.

After he broke away, he moved away from her and stood next to Rachel. They kept their eyes on her, hoping she react in the way they hoped. Suddenly, she started coughing and hacking, both Richard and Rachel let out huge sighs of relief. She was alive. Thank God for that.

"Rachel, Richard?" Kori let out rather weakly while rubbing her temple trying to get rid of a passing throb in her head.

"It's okay, we're here," Rachel replied reassuringly. "Richard jumped in to save you," she adding while helping Kori carefully to her feet.

"Ah crap, my new dress is ruined," Kori whined gazing over her wet dress. The other two just rolled their eyes then led her to the front of the house to show everybody she was alive and unharmed.

As soon as Richard, Rachel and Kori walked through the door, Kori was surrounded by a bunch of people as if she was a celebrity. She was mercilessly bombarded with questions from them concerning their worry for her health. She just stood between Richard and Rachel looking at them all with a mixture of shock and confusion. She glanced at both Richard and Rachel looking for help. They merely raised and lowered their shoulders hopelessly.

Just then, Babs rushed over to them, pushing through the raging sea of people. "Richard? Babe, I'm really sorry about your phone. I'll buy you a new one," she said to Richard. Richard took her by the shoulders to keep her attention.

"Babs, we need to talk now." Richard gently took her hand in his and then led her around the corner of Rachel's house. Kori was sitting on the grass with everyone else talking, and watching the stars above them.

"Babs look, we had some good times and bad. And this isn't really working out..." Richard started.

Wait he's not asking me to move in? What is this?

thought Babs.

"Look, what I mean is... It's over. I guess. I'm uh sorry."

Babs glared at him. Her jaw opened. He broke up with her. "Okay. Fine it's over. And I know you Like that Kori girl. I hope you're happy you jerk!" She ran off towards her car extremely angry.

School was defiantly going to be harder with out Babs there with him. But Kori might change that around. He had heard she was very popular at her school. He headed back over to the group. They were all laughing at something Richard missed. Richard sat down between Kori and Gar.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing about?" Richard asked.

"Haha...We were laughing... at Babs running over someone's red and black motorcycle. We were laughing..haha... at the poor sucker who had parked it there," Gar replied between fits of laughter while leaning against Richard for support.

Richard looked over to where the opened, and his eyes widened bulged in initial shock. He turned his mortified expression to everyone else who seemed to still be heartlessly laughing their heads off.

"What the hell! That bike was mine!" Richard yelled, pointing at the bike. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Richard. The only sound that could be heard was the crickets.

"Hey man, we're really sorry-" Vic started to say.

Richard raised his hand to silence his friend. "No, it's fine; I'll just tell Bruce to buy me another one." Richard said to his friend giving him a smile. everyone went back to talking and looking and the stars.

Suddenly, just by the corner of his eye, Richard caught sight of a shadow darting around near the tree across from him. He moved from the spot he was sitting to look at it. He silently moved to the tree. He took a closer look and saw...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Please give us a review! Try not to be to mean!

Nightstrong


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for reading the last two chapters. Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait. School does that to you. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form. **

**RECAP: **

**He silently moved to the tree. He took a closer look and saw... **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A male figure stepped out of the shadows. The figure looked as if he were twenty. His hair was a bright shade of red and his eyes were a dark green eyes. He didn't look as if he was in a good mood at all.

"Kori! Why aren't you answering your danm cell phone?" He demanded sounding more and more agrivated at every passing second. "Mom's freaking out and sent me over here!" .

Richard turn questioning to the red head girl. Did she know this guy?

Apparently she did. "Oh, Ryan!" She cried in slight suprise as she climbed to her feet. "Sorry! Where's my cell phone anyway?" She muttered to herself as she started rummaging through her bag searching for missing phone.

Richard cast a glance over to the large sized pool. Sure enough, he saqw his undouptably wreaked and waterlogged phone down sitting misarably at the bottom of the pool. Then, about five feet awat from his phone, he saw Kori's pink Razor phone.

"Guys, her phone's in the pool along with mine," sighed Richard as he ran his fingers through his hair.There was no freaking way he was going back down there to get the phones. He was still wet from when he saved Kori. Besides, they wouldn't work.

Ryan glanced over to the raven haired boy with an agrivated look. "Kori! What the hell is your phone doing in a freaking pool? Mom's going to kill you! And what's his phone doing there to? Who is this guy anyway," asked Ryan agrily.

At one point, Kori was going to tell her older brother what had happened, but immediatly decided against it as consiquences for that action flashed through her head. She couldn't tell Ryan that some chick pushed her into the pool to stay away from Richard. He would end up telling their Mother and Kori would be grounded untill she was in a wheel chair. So she decided to... lie. Unfortunatly, Rachel beat her to it.

"Oh, he's my cousin Richard and uh...well he is uh...very clumsy I guess you could say," she began, making things up as she went along. "And he uh... dropped his phone in the pool," stammered Rachel as she looked anywhere but at Ryan.

"Thank you Rachel," he thank her, then turned back to his older sister by one year. "Kori I'm waiting for an answer," said Ryan giving her a glare.

"Oh... uh... well I was walking by the pool and I slipped and fell in it and my phone was in my pocket. I guess it must have slipped out," lied Kori.

Ryan sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyes. "Just leave it there we have to go Mom wants you home."

"Can't you come back later?" asked Kori.

"No. And if you don't come now, I'll ruin your birthday party next week."

Kori was turning fifteen the following week and she was having a birthday party. Ryan had a way of ruining things that Kori enjoyed. He loved her to death but they loved to play pranks on each other.

"So, where's your car?" She asked her younger brother.

"Out in the front. Say your goodbyes and I'll be waiting out in the front for you," Ryan instructed her as he eyed Richard. He knew something wasn't right about that guy.

As Ryan made his way out the front at a normal pace Kori started paying her goodbyes.

"Rachel! Thank you for letting me come! I'll see you tommorow, 'kay? Bye," said Kori as she pulled Rachel into a bone crushing hug.

"No problem thank you for coming," said Rachel while she returned the hug and tried to get out of Kori's rather strong grasp.

The two girls parted and laughed to themselves. Kori turned around and Richard just happened to be there.

"Oh, bye Richard, and thanks for saving me back there," said Kori.

"It wasn't a problem goodbye to you to," said Richard as the red head girl turned around and stepped off into the night.

Sudenly, she stopped dead in her tracks as something hit her. "Wait, I didn't say goodbye to Gar." She spun around again. "How are you getting home, Gar?"

"By you, Kori. Thanks for remembering, it means a lot to me," Gar said.

"No problem come on let's go! I want my party," said Kori as she grabbed Gar by the forearm and dragged him away like a rag doll. Rachel simply laughed and shook her head.

"So Richard how are you getting home? I don't think you can take your bike," said Rachel as she looked over to the flattened wreak lying misrably in the carpark that had once been his beloved motorbike.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he smiled sadistically. "I don't have a clue."

"I'm sure my mom can drop you off or Alfred could pick you up," suggested Rachel as she raised and lowered her shoulders.

"Bruse gave Alfred the day off for some reason," Richard told her as he sighed.

"Go ask my mom!" She ordeed as if she was a general and he was a lowly soldier. Rachel often gave the impression that she was the one in charge of the group.

"Okay alright. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Richard muttered as he did what she said.

He chuckled to himself as he set off on the large oddyssey to search for his aunt his aunt. Why did they have to have such a huge family? At the moment it seemed immpossible to find his aunt in this location. Not long later, he spotted a tall, slender, raven-haired haired woman standing in the kitchen refilling a water pitcher. Sure enough, that was his Aunt.

Richard stepped into the house and entered the kitchen where he was greeted by his aunt.

"Hello Richard, I haven't seen you at all tonight. Where were you?" the raven haired woman asked her nephew.

"I was with Rachel and her two friends," he anwsered her.

"You mean Kori and Garfield?" She asked him raising an eyebrow as she set the water pitcher down on the kitchen bench.

"Yeah them." He took a breather before continuing. "My bike got ran over, and I was wondering if you can drop me off at my house?"

"That wouldn't be a problem at all," she replied giving him a warm, smile. "Go say goodbye to Rachel and I'll meet you in the car."

"Thanks Aunt Arella," he thanked her and left the kitchen.

Upon Richards returno where Rachel was, he found her talking quietly to her grandmother.

"Rachel, your Mom is taking me home," he told her. "I'll see you soon." He gave his favourite.

"I'm coming with you," Rachel announced when they broke their hug. "I'm not staying at this boring dump!"

The two cousins left let the "boring scene" as Racel put it ans waited by the car for Arella to arrive. When she did, Rachel sat in the passengers seat, while Richard seated himself in the back. The whole way home Richard couldn't get Kori out of his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her. She was turning fifteen and he recently turned seventeen. The whole age thing would never work out.

Richard resorted to staring out the window and looked at the night stars shining proudly in the sky like the jewles of the night. _Amazing. Just like Kori. Stop thinking of her you'll just get into trouble if you don't stop. _Something deep un the dark peohs of his mind told him not to let her pass. But listening to it seemed ot be out of the question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Sorry for the wait again. The next chapter maybe a long wait to because Nightstar has to study for exams. But she said she will try to get it up soon. Thanks for reading. **

**Review please. **

**Nightstrongx3 KM**


End file.
